


The Changes We Need

by Saricess



Series: The Changes We Need [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Protective Anakin Skywalker, ahsoka gives the council a piece of her mind, anakin is always proud of ahsoka FACTS, anakin is so proud of her, because ahsoka really needs a friend she can just in the jedi order who is the same age as her, even though you right about the jedi, f u barris, i gave kit fisto a new padawan who is bbf's with ahsoka, jealous steela, so some steela bashing, the trio plus plo koon and kit fisto MAKE the council change their ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: After being proved innocent Ahsoka lets the Jedi Council how fucked up they are which lead to a rebellion with the support of Anakin, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon and Kit Fisto, The Council have no choice but to change their ways otherwise they will lose their best Jedi.During this Ahsoka and the other Jedi move on with their personal lives, they couldn't care less about the attachment rule anymore and allow themselves to actually feel. Ahsoka goes to Lux, Obi-Wan goes to Satine and Anakin reveals his marriage to Padmé. All while trying to fix the Jedi Order and finally make it become something worth fighting for, and bring peace to the Galaxy.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Lux Bonteri, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto & Ahsoka Tano, Kit Fisto & Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto & Original Jedi Character(s), Kit Fisto & Plo Koon, Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2 & Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2 & Anakin Skywalker, Saw Gerrera & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Changes We Need [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701568
Comments: 32
Kudos: 147





	1. f u council

**Hey! There are some things you need to know before reading this.**

  * **Ahsoka knows about Anakin and Padmé's relationship, and they know this. Obi-wan knows about it as well but he doesn't know if they know that he knows.**
  * **Kit Fisto will have a female human Padawan who is the same age as Ahsoka, cause Ahsoka needs someone in the Jedi Temple who is her age to be her friend.**
  * **Satine is not dead, Obi-Wan saved her from Maul.**
  * **Steela didn't die and she never got together with Lux, it's pretty obvious to everyone that he's only into Ahsoka. She knows this but is still jealous.**
  * **Lux and Ahsoka know of their feelings for each other but because she was a Jedi she could never act on this and he respected that, instead he would wait. But know after what happened with her trails she doesn't give a shit anymore.**
  * **Jedi Council bashing, they're jerks and we all know it.**
  * **Anakin is VERY PROTECTIVE of Ahsoka because she was hunted for sports and was falsely accused.**



**That all for now, more might pop up later. But for now please enjoy :)**

* * *

Ahsoka stood before the Jedi Council, well not all of the members, only the ones who weren’t needed anywhere else. She didn’t know if she should be disappointed or happy.

“Ahsoka.” She looks at her Master who is visibly upset of all what just happened. “I’m sorry, for everything.” 

“It’s ok Master, you did nothing wrong.” She tells him with a smile, it may be small but it’s true. Anakin smiles at her and nods, but she can still feel his guilt, she hates it because he was the only one who did things right; he shouldn’t feel this way. 

"You have our most humble apologies, little 'Soka. The Council was wrong to accuse you." Plo Koon told her, she feels his tremendous guilt and sorrow for what the Council did. She knew that he believed her so she had no ill feelings towards him, so she nods a thanks at him with a small smile. 

"You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence." Saesee Tiin said with praise and warmth.

"This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight." Ki-Adi-Mundi noted, she is a bit surprised by this. All Padawans dream of becoming a Jedi Knight, Ahsoka included. But after what has happened to her, the dream of becoming a knight is fading.

Mace Windu speaks next, and Ahsoka is fully displeased. "This was actually your great trial. Now we see that. We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise."

Yoda steps forward, his wooden stick. Ahsoka used to giggle at that when she was younger, she misses those days. "Back into the Order, you may come."

Everything was overwhelming for her, just a few hours ago she was looking death in the face because of them and now they’re asking her back, with no apologies. She was happy, angry and confused by it all, Yoda sensed this greatly and showed concern.

“Padawan Tano?”

“I…” She looks back up at them, all waiting for her answer but she can sense their confusion at her hesitation, which makes her even more angry. “I can’t…”

“Snips?” he looks at her with confusion, his guilt growing.

_ Stop feeling guilty Master _

But then Mace Windu, the one person who defiantly shouldn’t have opened her mouth, did. “Is there someone wrong Padawan Tano?”

She turns to him and he is taken back by her glare.

“Is there something wrong? I was accused of terrorism and murder, and no matter how many times I denied it none of you believed me. I was put in prison, framed for more murder and had to work with Ventress to prove my innocence. You chose how my life should have gone and expelled me from the Order, then handed me over to the Republic where I was going to die!”

“Watch your tone-”

“No!” she yelled at him, greatly shocking the others in the room. “You don’t get to tell me to watch my tone after you put me through all of that, being accused of something so awful that I didn’t do, being put in prison and working with a criminal! To be expelled and be moments away from death because you and the other members of the Council refused to listen to believe in me.”

She couldn’t hold it back anymore and let the tears run down her cheeks, “I was scared and alone, everywhere I went I had to be careful because if someone found me I would be put back into prison and be killed. I had no say in my life because of you and the Council, who deemed themselves too worthy to listen to a Padawans words to defend herself. All of you put me through all of that and expect me to come back to the Order just like that? Without even apologising?”

The Council looked at one another uncomfortable, her words settling in on them.

“You know.” she said after some silence, getting their attention once more. “I don’t agree with what Barris did, but I think she was right.” Ahsoka said this while looking straight at them. “Maybe the Jedi have lost their way, we were supposed to be peacekeepers, trying to keep people safe and end all the wars and suffering. But instead we’re helping the wars, by causing them and making them bigger then they need to be. We have lost our way, we’re not peacekeepers anymore, we’re soldiers. And if we want the wars and conflict to end, we need to end how we run things and start to actually bring peace to the galaxy, otherwise we’ll unknowingly destroy it. We’re already on that path, and I will not be part of it.”

With one last glare she turns her back on them and walks out, the room now in utter silence as the members are deep in thought; Ahsoka’s words hitting them hard.

They only notice Anakin when his heavy footsteps, caused by anger, rush themselves to catch up with his Padawan; the feeling of fear covering him all the way.

* * *

He finds her outside, leaning against a pillar with her back turned to him. He can feel her emotions; anger, sadness, pain, relief and fear. He’s not going to scold her for feeling this way, she has every right to be after what she has been through.

He walks towards her carefully, not wanting to frighten her.

“Ahsoka.” he calls her gently, she turns to him and he freezes. She’s crying harder then before, the tears run down her cheeks and fall onto the ground, he can see the small patch already. Her eyes are red and she’s hugging herself, it’s then when he realises that her body is shaking. It breaks his heart. “Oh Ahsoka.”

He opened his arms and she immediately jumps in them, clinging onto him. He wraps his arms around her small frame and tilts his head so that it rests against her, he can feel a damp feeling on his clothes but he didn’t care, he would take anything to bring her comfort.

They stay like that for a while in silence, slowly the crying and tears stop but that doesn’t mean Ahsoka isn’t still bitter. Anakin doesn’t do anything, not wanting to overstep and cause her to back away. He waits until she makes the first move, they part but still close; his hands on her arms and hers on his back.

“I’m sorry Master, your robe…”

“Ah don’t worry about that Snips, it’s just a robe.” He smiles at her. “The important matter here is you.”

She gave a small chuckle and it made him happy, but just for a bit. He wants her happy, better so that she’s smiling and cheerful like before.

“Are you angry at me?” She asks, eyes still on the ground. “About what I said?”

“Are you kidding me?” He gives a chuckle, making her look up at him in surprise. “You were awesome Snips! Do you know how long I’ve waited for someone to put the Council members in their place? I was going to blow up on them but you beat me to it.”

She blushes. “I just got so angry, they abandoned me and would allow me to be put on a death sentence. Then they welcomed me back like nothing ever happened, the only one who apologised was Master Plo-Koon and you. Even though you did nothing wrong.”

He frowned and Ahsoka could feel the guilt in him once again. “I wished I caught Barris sooner, then you wouldn’t have been put through even half of what happened.” 

“But you caught her before they could do anymore to me.” She smiled at him, small but real. “You need to stop feeling guilty Anakin.” This takes him back, she only calls him Anakin when she’s serious. “You did nothing wrong, you were the only person who stood by me for everything and believed in me. I’m forever grateful for that.”

“Well it is a Master’s duty to protect their Padawan, no matter what.” he tells her with warmth. “I knew you were innocent from the very start, I just can’t believe the Council didn’t.”

“My beliefs in the Council are getting mixed up.” She confessed to him. “I don’t know what to believe in anymore.”   


“Do you believe in me?” he asks seriously, she looks up at him with wide eyes at the question. 

But she nods at him and he knows her feelings are true. “Always.”

He smiles at her and she can feel his joy, the guilt quickly decreasing and she’s happy; Anakin can feel that in her as well. 

“How about we go and see Padmé, I’m sure she’ll want to see you right now.”

She’s a bit surprised by the suggestion, but she would rather be with people who had believed in her from the very start then the arrogant Council that didn’t.

So she nods. “That...sounds good.”

* * *

When Anakin contacted Padmé about having Ahsoka over for the day she instantly agreed, that poor girl had been through so much when she was clearly innocent, she hated seeing the young Jedi so down and close to death.

When Padmé first heard about Ahsoka being in jail for murder she was shocked, Ahsoka may have killed but only on mission (which still doesn’t suit her well, the girl was only young) but she would never kill anyone else, other then a Sith. Padmé knew something was up from the start and was relieved that Anakin thought the same, when he told her that the Council expelled her and gave her to the Republic she was so close to marching down the temple and giving them a good yell. How dare they do such a thing to someone so young and her voice wasn’t allowed to be heard! She knew the Jedi Council had some problems but this was taking it a bit too far.

She jumped on the chance to represent Ahsoka, she wasn’t going to trust anyone else to prove her innocence. She did her best to defend Ahsoka and make them see that they had the wrong Jedi, but that Tarkin - Force she wished someone would punch him in his arrogant face, she would do it herself but that would come with consequences she couldn’t afford. He kept pushing and pushing to the point where Padmé couldn’t utter a word to defend Ahsoka, when the voting was in place her heart had never beaten so fast and she feared the worst. 

But then Anakin bursts through the doors with the real traitor, Barrris Offee, one of Ahsoka’s friends. To say Padmé was shocked would be an understatement, how could a friend do that to her? She was angry, and she was sure that if she were a Jedi she would have been told to calm down; they wouldn’t have any luck in that. The look of hurt and betrayal on Ahsoka’s face made her heart break, she wanted nothing more then to wrap her arms around the young girl and comfort her in her arms.

She did after Ahsoka was finally released and she was allowed to walk freely, however it was short as the Council needed to talk to Ahsoka back at the Temple. Padmé hoped that they would apologise to her, Ahsoka deserved that and more.

When they arrived she immediately hugged the Togruta, relieved that she was safe. Ahsoka leaned into her and hugged her back, she needed this and more.

“Ahsoka, thank the Force your safe.”

“Thanks Padmé.” She smiled at the woman, she could tell it was a real smile by the light in her eyes.

“I thought it would be a good idea to bring her here.” Anakin tells Padmé, who still holds Ahsoka. “Be around people she trust’s, and that you were worried about her.”

“It’s a wonderful idea.” she tells him and looks back at Ahsoka with a smile. “I’m so sorry Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka knew what she meant, that she’s sorry that she almost lost the trail, but Ahsoka doesn’t blame her one bit.

“It;s not your fault Padmé, you did your job and you were excellent at it. It’s that Tarkin who needs a good and hard punch to the face.”

Padmé laughs. “I couldn’t agree more.”

“I can make it a reality if you want?” Anakin teases. “I’ll be in and out quick, and turn off the cameras of course. Make it seem like it was a ghost.”

Ahsoka giggled. “As fun as that would be I think you'd get into a lot of trouble Master.”

He smirks. “When am I not?”

“Good point, but no. I want to do it.”

“Ok so you punch him while I’ll get the cameras. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Not so fast you two.” Padmé giggles. “Now while I agree Tarkin needs to be punched, it will cause trouble for both of you, and I think you’ve had too much of that for now.”

“Your right Padmé, we’ll stop.” Anakin said innocently, then turned to his Padawan.

“In a week?”

“Three days.”

“Done.”

“Stop it!” She laughs and Anakin loves it. “I’m going to order dinner, when I come back I expect you two to still be in this room. Ok?”

“Yes Padmé.” They chorused like naughty children - well despite them being adults they are much like children, especially Anakin.

She rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen, still hearing their plans.

“Ok so first we need to find out where Tarkin lives, I bet it’s either a rich and luxury mansion or a plain apartment with papers on the wall full of ‘I hate the Jedi’.”

“I bet he has a giant post of Senator Palpatine on his wall, the way he talks about him suggests he does.”

“That would be really weird Ahsoka...your probably right though.”

“Ooo! We can spray paint where he lives and fill it up with things that support the Jedi! Maybe a large poster of Master Yoda in his bedroom.”

“That’s my Padawan!”

She managed to order the food without letting a laugh slip, when she got back to the living room she laughed at how they tried to hide the subject.

“I heard your plan in the kitchen.”

“What plans?” Ahsoka asks innocently with Anakin nodding besides her, Padmé shakes her head. 

“You two are like children.”

“Hey!” Anakin says, playing offended. The girls roll their eyes at him.

It didn’t take long for the food to arrive, Anakin placed it all neatly on the kitchen table as Padmé and Ahsoka got eating utensils and some sauces and such to add to their food.

Padmé had dinner with Ahsoka and Anakin before but always separate, she knew how smart Ahsoka was and how fast she would put the pieces together at her and Anakin’s relationship. She hated keeping it from her but knew that Anakin would tell her in time, he wanted to desperately tell her as well but needed to find the right time.

So imagine her surprise when one day she and Ahsoka were eating together and the Togruta blurted out that she already knew. Padmé was shocked to say the least the two talked and Ahsoka assured her that she wouldn’t tell and she wasn’t angry for them not telling her sooner. When asked how she knew, the young girl said that, to her, it was obvious what her and Anakin’s relationship is. Plus she had also overheard her Master wondering what to buy  _ his wife _ for her birthday and she helped him out after he got caught, the only Ahsoka was sad about was the opportunities she could have teased him over it.

It made it easier for the three whenever they were together, and now this was their first time having dinner together. Padmé was happy, she wanted this for a while.

But sadly it came with a price.

Halfway through the meal, the two Jedi decided to have a “who can eat the most” contest with the loser having to clean up. She knew they were much alike, but this is taking it a bit far. She watched in shock and amusement as they continued to consume the food, despite Anakin having a larger body, he was falling behind. That’s to be expected as Togruta’s have a huge appetite, really, Anakin should know this clearly by now.

Unsurprisingly Ahsoka wins and Anakin cleans up, much to the amusement of the girls.

By the time they were done the sun had set and night rises, Anakin and Ahsoka decided to stay the night. The two adults not wanting Ahsoka to go back to the Jedi Temple tonight, Anakin sends a message to Obi-Wan about this and is sent back a confirmation and to be safe. 

Ahsoka falls asleep on the sofa and Anakin carries her to the guest bedroom, Padmé following behind him. She takes off Ahsoka’s shoes and sleeves before Anakin puts the covers on her, she immediately curled up under the warmth; Anakin and Padmé watch her with warmth.

Right now Ahsoka is alive, unharmed and safe. It rests well with them as they retreat to bed themselves, sleeping in comfort before the dreading tomorrow.


	2. reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka are have a meeting with the Jedi Council and shit goes down, but luckily she had more support then she thought she did, and decided to take the next step in her life.

When morning comes Ahsoka is still in bed asleep, she wakes up hours later to Anakin pounding on her door.

She groans when he lets himself in, and she wants to wipe that amused look on his face.

“What is it Skyguy?” She sits up and rubs her eyes as he draws the curtains.

“Breakfast is ready,” He replies as he walks back to her. “And if you don’t hurry up it’s all gonna be gone, by me.”

He quickly runs out of the room, Ahsoka is sat there surprised for a moment before rushing out. She quickly catches up to her Master and jumps on his back, staggering his movements before gently pushing him onto the floor before racing into the kitchen and sitting at the table, filling her plate with food. Padmé watches in amusement as Anakin runs in, hair ruffled by his fall and his little glare on his Padawan. 

“She pushed me into the floor” he tells his wife with a small pout, she giggled as he sits besides her and pats his head.

“Aww do you want me to kiss you better?”

He instantly brightened up. “Yes please.”

She smiles and presses their lips together, a playful gagging noise is made by Ahsoka. They roll their eyes and eat their breakfast, once done Ahsoka helps Padmé wash up as Anakin gets a message. He frowns as he reads it and looks at Ahsoka, who happily talking to his wife.

Once everything was cleaned he gently called out to her. “Ahsoka, I’ve got a message from Obi-Wan.” She stiffens and nods for him to continue. “He said that the Council wants to see you today.” 

“When?”

“As soon as possible.”

“Oh, ok.” She knew that she would have the Council soon, she was expecting a call from Obi-Wan yesterday if she was being honest, urging her to come back. “Did he say anything else?”

He smiles. “He wanted to know if your ok.”

That makes her happy. “Tell him I’m good.” she smiles. 

“I will.” He nods at her. “When do you want to go?”

If she was being honest, she wanted to go back a lot later. She’s still angry at the Council and she had every right to be, but she wanted to help them by showing the error of they’re ways and change how they all work. If she doesn’t then who knows how long they’ll keep things as they are, it was wrong and unhealthy.

“Anytime.” she says, and he nods.

“Ok.”

A few minutes later they’re saying their goodbyes to Padmé, who wished them luck and lets them know that her apartment is free anytime for them. Ahsoka is very grateful for her, Anakin has found a lovely partner and she knows they’ll be together forever; despite how cheesy that sounds.

With one last hug and comforting words, Ahsoka and her Master leave for the Jedi Temple, bracing themselves for the raging storm that's about to happen.

* * *

They walk through the Temple in silence, they don’t need to say anything to each other which they don’t already know. As they reach the door Anakin puts a hand on her shoulder for comfort, they look at each other and nod before he draws away and the doors open.

They walk in the centre, bow and hands behind their backs like always. Unlike last time there were many more members, seated in their chairs and Ahsoka could sense their eagerness for the meeting to start.

“General Skywalker and Padawan Tano, good to see you it is.” Yoda speaks wth a nod.

“Thank you Master.” Anakin says while Ahsoka nods. 

Saesee Tiin then speaks. “After yesterday the Council had gathered together and discussed what you said Padawan Tano, and we have come to an agreement that there is truth in your words.”

Well, that shocked her. She thought she would have to do this with them kicking and screaming.

“However,” He continued. “That does not mean the Council can change things straight away, we have to do things carefully at a good pace, otherwise it will cause conflict and situations we may not be able to recover.”

“As it was you who said these things Padawan Tano, we would like to know exactly what your thoughts were on, in your words, ‘end on how we rule’.” Mace commented, the Force wasn’t needed to know how he was feeling, he never really trusted her or Anakin despite them being part of the best Jedi. 

She met his arrogance with confidence, her respect for him already at a low. “It’s simple, we be peacekeepers which we were sworn to do and stop being soldiers. To do this we need to end with violence becoming our victory, lower deaths and stop illegal movements instead using them as an advantage. During my time in fighting in this war I have seen many deaths that would have been avoided if we simply stopped our violence and instead work to get peace with our words. I have seen many people die, leaving their families in distraught, I have also seen children with no parents who die in these conflicts and the Jedi, who took part, don’t do anything at all to help them. I have also seen slavery, and despite both the Jedi and Republic knowing of this, they once again don’t do anything to stop it. To make it simple once again, we stop what we have done for many years and become what we were meant to be.”

She kept her stance, words and facial expression in confidence. She expressed how she felt and she was going to go through it with her head held high. 

“Also,” she says, gaining their attention once again. “I believe that the ‘No Attachment’ rule should not exist anymore.”

“And why would you suggest that?” Shaak Ti asked.

“To be honest Masters, that rule is dense and hard to work by. It is impossible to form attachments to people you work closely with, whether that be friendship, seeing someone as a family member or a lover. The feelings we are told not to feel hinders us from being who we really are, it keeps us back from knowing our true self and worth. In fact I believe attachments make us stronger, not just weak. If it wasn’t my attachment for Master Plo, I would not have found him and his team in the Abregado system and they...would have died.”

Plo Koon looked at her with sadness, he knew she felt that way about the mission, but this was the first time she was talking about it by how she really felt.

“I second this.” Anakin suddenly said, Ahsoka turned to him in shock, but he gave her a smirk and wink. He wasn’t going to let her battle this alone, not when he agreed with her and wanted to help her change the Council. 

“Why am I not surprised that you agree with your Padawan?” Mace said with a frown, Anakin didn’t waver.

“Because I’ll always stand beside her, like you should have done.”

Mace glared “I suppose you agree with this because of your strong bond to Padawan Tano?”

“Yes and something else.” That's when Anakin got that look, the look Ahsoka and Obi-Wan have seen so many times.

The look of trouble. And Ahsoka knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Senator Amidala and I are married.”

The whole room was silent.

Ahsoka looked at her Master like he had grown another head.

Obi-Wan had his head in his hands.

Kit Fisto laughed.

And the rest yelled.

* * *

After trying to get everyone to calm down, Anakin still stood with a grin and Obi-Wan wanted to wipe it off for causing such a scene. He shouldn’t be surprised anymore but he never thought Anakin would openly admit that he married Padmé, in front of the Jedi Council no less. Obi-Wan already knew about their relationship, but Anakin didn’t know that. He wondered if Ahsoka did, she was very smart and so would have caught on that they had a relationship or something was there.

By the way she looked at her Master and then slapped her forehead, Obi-Wan guessed that she knew, and that Anakin knew of that as well. Did he tell her?

“What do you mean you married Senator Amidala? When did this happen?” Ki-Adi-Mundi asked with much interest like the rest of the Council, but not in a good way.

“We married on Naboo after the war Geonosis, we kept it a secret because, well you know.” Anakin said, enjoy every second of what was happening.

“The Jedi Code forbids marriage” Mace firmly said, Anakin raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Yeah, that’s why we married in secret, dun.”

“Watch your tone Skywalker.”

“Why?” he asked with a sudden change of seriousness. “You don’t respect me, you never have, so why should I respect you?” Before Mace could answer, Anakin did it for him. “Oh wait I know the answer! Because your a Jedi Knight, your a Council member so I must respect you and everyone else, even if they don’t respect me. Well guess what Windu, I’m done with all of that. And you know what else? I’m done being a Jedi.”

Ok, Obi-Wan did not expect that. He hoped it was just another of “Anakin being a drama queen” moment, but from the look on his Padawan’s face, it was the opposite.

“Control yourself, you must.” Yoda spoke with some pleading. “Say unnecessary thing, you will.”

“I’m sorry Master Yoda, but I’m done trying to push down my feelings, my emotions. I’m done not being able to be myself and have high amounts of pressure on me because I’m the Chosen One yet always being disrespected.” Anakin said. “I have served the Jedi since I was saved by Master Qui-Gon from slavery and I have done nothing but serve, not once was I allowed to do something just for me until I marriage Padmé. Since I have been here I’ve always been told about my prophecy that I’m the one to bring balance to the force, that along with me not being good enough, being too emotional and allowing myself to have feelings is all I’ve ever been told by the Council, and with all the years I have served,I’m sick of it.”

He grabs his lightsabers from his belt and lays them before Yoda before going back to Ahsoka’s side.

“Consider this my resignation, when the Council will finally see the error of their ways and actually work to change, I will no longer be in your service.”

This was not good, the Council members despite Obi-Wan, Plo Koon and Kit Fitso looked at each other in worry. They could not lose Skywalker, he was one of the best Jedi they had ever seen, he is the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force. 

“But the media will spread this news all over, do you think they’re going to believe in your story about this?” Mace spoke once again, Ahsoka wondered why nobody on the Council had tried to shut him up.

Anakin smirked. “Oh they’ll eat it up alright, everyone loves a sob story and boy do I have one.”

“And with how you all treated me with being framed, they won’t second guess Anakin’s words.” Ahsoka stepped in, on the outside she still displayed her confidence, on the inside she was smiling in glee.

The Council members glanced at each other, not believing what was happening.

Obi-Wan decided this was his time to stand from his chair, he cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention.

“This may not come as a surprise to you all, but I agree with Anakin and Ahsoka.”

“Did you hear that Snips? Obi-Wan actually agreed with me.”

“Something terrible must be wrong.”

Obi-Wan gave them an amused look before turning back to the Council members. “I used to think that whatever the Council did it was for the best, however for a while now I have felt the opposite.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve fallen in love with Duchess Satine, as she has for me. However because of the Jedi Code I can’t pursue a relationship with her, something I still regret to this day, do you know why? Because I could have married the woman I love, and for once finally do something for myself. For too long I have abide by these rules, seeing them as the only option for peace. But now I don’t, I see them as holding us back and stopping us from doing what is right.”

He does the same thing as his Padawan with his lightsabers and stands by his side. “I resign from the Jedi Council, and the Order.”

To say the rest of the Council was shocked would be an understatement, they all sat like gaping fish at the trio before them.

“Count me out as well.” Kit Fisto said as he copied Obi-Wans's actions and stood next to him. 

“I’ll be happy to let Aayla know that she will have my attention all the time from now on.”

“Aayla? As in Aayla Secura?” Anakin asked in surprise, Kit nodded. “Wow, never saw that coming.” and turned to Ahsoka. “Did you know?”

“Mirasie told me.” she grinned at him “Don’t worry I was surprised as well.”

“How did your Padawan find out?” Anakin asked, but Ahsoka answered.

“She overheard them talking, with what things were said it was easy to know they were in a relationship. Funny, overhearing is how I found out about you and Padmé.”

“Very funny Snips.”

“I will follow.” Plo Koon stood up and left his lightsabers with the rest, standing besides Ahsoka who gave him a wide smile.

“Do you have a secret relationship as well Master Plo?”

He shakes his head. “No little’ Soka, I am taking a stand for doing what is right. Being by your side and supporting you in this, is that.”

She beams at him. “Thank you Master Plo.”

Yoda tapped his wodden stick against the ground, making them quiet and looking at him.

“Discuss the changes, the Council will. Return to the Order from this, you will?”

“If the Council changes their ways to actually become peacekeepers and get rid of the ‘No Attachment’ rule, we’ll consider rejoining.” Ahsoka spoke for them, the Jedi besides her being proud.

Yoda hummed, then finally nodded.

“Very well, work the Council will. Free to go, you are.”

They all bowed before exiting the room, leaving the rest of the Council to try and fix the mess they created.

* * *

“Well...that went well.”

“Very funny Skyguy.”

“Why thank you Snips.”

“It...didn’t go as I expected.” Obi-Wan said as they walked through the Temple, hand on his chin - well beard. 

“I don’t think anyone did.” Plo Koon commented.

Kit grinned “It was about time that something happened, and it’s all thanks to you Ahsoka.”

She blushed by praise. “Thank you Master Fisto, I’m surprised I got this much support.”

“I would say that you'd be surprised by what happens behind closed doors, but I as well as Skywalker don’t know the meaning of closed doors, do we?” 

“Very funny Master.” Anakin grinned at him. “Speaking of which, shouldn’t you tell Mirasie of what just happened.”

“Yes, I suppose I should. Though I tell her almost everything that happens when I’m involved.” he smiled and bows to them. “I shall contact you soon should anything else arise.”

They bow back as he leaves, Plo Koon also takes his leave and pats Ahsoka’s head gently before doing so, leaving her with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “I will also be going.”

Anakin grinned at his Master. “Going to see a certain Dutchess I presume?”

This time Obi-Wan did not raise an eyebrow at him, scold him or be amused. Instead he said. “Yes I am.” which shocked Anakin and Ahsoka. He gives them a smirk before waking away, leaving the two surprised.

Ahsoka was the first to recover. “Well I didn’t expect that.”

Anakin huffed. “I always knew something was going on between them.” He shakes his head and turns to her. “Shall we head back to Padmé?”

“Actually Master, there’s something that I want to do, on my own.” She said to him, he raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

“What’s that?”

Her cheeks darkened as she told him. “I want to go to Onderon.”

That made him understand, he knew why she wanted to go there - for a certain someone. He was glad she was taking this step, with the Jedi Council rethinking their codes and removing the attachment rule, she should finally be with someone who made her happy.

“Ok.” He nodded. “Tell me when you get there ok.”

She nods. “Of course Master.” and smiles.

It was time to see Lux


	3. lux bonteri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the council changing their rules with a 100% possibility of the rules attachment going out the window, ahsoka goes to onderon to meet a certain senator.

She went back to her room in the Jedi Temple and took a long awaited shower, she took her time to make sure she was really clean before drying herself and dress into her clean Jedi outfit, she was glad she had more of them and that her room was still open to her, she feared it would of been locked and cleaned due to the trails.

She packs spare clothes (and underwear of course) and some food for the journey, her room was basically bare, all the Jedi rooms were. They were not allowed to put pictures or anything on their walls because they weren’t supposed to have attachments, Ahsoka knew if they rule was out long before she became Anakin’s Padawan, he would have numerous photos of him and Padmé.

She closed her bag as she left her room, locking it up so that no one else would get in and walked to the hanger where there was a ship already waiting for her thanks to her Master, Rex and R2-D2.

“Commander.” Rex immediately saluted at her. “Good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too Rex.” She smiled at him. 

“I apologise for everything that has happened Commander, I knew you were innocent the whole time. I wish, and pardon my words here, that the all the others did as well, especially the Jedi Council.”

She giggled. “Thank you Rex, you’ll be pleased to know that I gave them a talking to and they’re now changing the rules of the Jedi Order.”

Rex couldn’t hide his shock even if he wanted to. “They are.”

“Yep.” She nodded happily. “I told them about it yesterday and just this morning, Skyguy and a few others joined in.”

“I told them that until they change and get rid of the ‘No Attachment’ rule, I would no longer be in their service and gave my lightsabers to them.”

“Well done sir, though it doesn’t surprise me that you would do something like this.”

“Don’t you wanna know why I mentioned the attachment rule?” Anakin asked with a little smirk, but Rex gave him a grin.

“I know about you and Senator Amidala General.”

“What?!” Ahsoka snickered at Anakin’s shocked face. “How did you know?”

Rex raised an eyebrow. “Let me put it this way Sir everyone knew. Whenever you two are together it’s easily known that there’s something going on. It doesn’t take an idiot to see that.”

“The Council didn’t know.” Anakin protested, Rex wasn’t fazed.

“I rest my case.”

Even Anakin chuckled at that. “Ok ok.”

Rex chuckled and turned back to Ahsoka. “The ship is already for you Commander.”

“You don’t have to call me that now Rex.” she smiled sadly at him, but he smiled warmly at her.

“Of course, Commander.”

Now that made her have a real smile, Ahsoka and always got along with Rex the most out of the 501st Legion, it helped that they were always together and so formed a close bond. They understood and cared for each other, and held one another in high regard. They had saved each other many times, and will continue to do so despite her leaving the Order; for now anyway.

R2-D2 beeped as he softly bumped against her leg, she chuckled and knelt down, patting his robotic head.

“Hey there buddy, miss me?”

He beeped happily and “nuzzled” against her, making her giggle.

“Aw I missed you too.”

She stood up and patted him again, turning the two men in besides her.

“I’ll com you frequently, ok?”

“Ok Snips.” Anakin pulls her in for a hug which she happily accepts, Rex pats her head gently and then she’s in the ship. Locking her bag in the seat next to her, and thanks to Anakin and Rex setting it all up ready for her, all she had to do was get into Hyperspace and wait out her flight.

With one last wave of goodbye, her ship lifts soon and is soon out of the planet. Checking the coordinates and calculated the Hyperspace, she activates it, and is soon surrounded by light blue and white beams striking forward.

It would be a while since she would arrive at Ondeorn, although it was different with all the peace and quiet as she’s used to Anakin being besides her, she likes that she’s by herself right now.

_ It’s a good thing I bought some books  _ she mused as she unzipped her bag and pulled out a book to pass the time, she had many books in her room all about her Jedi training and the politics of the Jedi Order. What no one else knew was the hidden stash under her bed with books she found in Coruscant when out on her own, all filled with different genres such as adventure, romance, coming of age etc. They were far better then what she was given to read.

She settled for a romance one she managed to get, the most important one of all and the most hidden for obvious reasons. She had already read one quarter of it from her previous readings, she remembered the plot and all the characters that had been introduced, and was very eager to find out what happens in the end. 

Whatever it was, she hoped it was happy.

* * *

Just as she finished halfway the ship came out of Hyperspace, she folded the edge of the page to bookmark where she had gotten and focus her attention back on flying. Onderon was in view and she was already excited, so wanting to see Lux again.

Once contacted she gave them her information and they allowed her passage as well as a location for landing, near the Kings palace. When she landed she put her book away and zipped up her bag before walking off the ship, and then realised someone was waiting for her.

Her heart skipped a beat, before her stood Lux. His hair has grown a little and he was dressed in a grey blazer with a high collar and silver linings, matching grey trousers tucked into black boots. He wore black gloves and a darker grey cloak on his shoulders; a common piece of clothing for Senator’s.

All in all he looked as handsome as ever.

She didn’t bother to hide her smile as she walked up to him, and he didn’t bother to hide his as well.

“Lux.”

“Ahsoka.” 

They stare at each other for a moment, locked in each other’s and before either of them knew it, their arms were wrapped around each other. Holding each other close that Ahsoka could hear his heartbeat, his warmth surrounding her that she leaned into him more. Lux didn’t mind one bit and held her closer.

Finally they pull apart but their hands still touching.

Ahsoka blushes when he looks at her, the way he does make her feel happy, she doesn’t want anyone else to look at her the way he does.

“I missed you.” She said without thinking and it made her cheeks darken. 

“I’ve missed you too Ahsoka.” Lux smiled at her, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. “We have a lot to catch up on, but for now let me take you to your room.”

He let go of her and she instantly missed his touch, but he held his arm out and she linked their arms together. “Shall we?” 

He smirked at her, she rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

Lux showed her around as they walked together, on the way leading to her room. They had walked along the King's Palace and in the town, receiving many stares from the citizens. The two ignored them as Ahsoka listened to Lux describing the buildings nearby and how much Onderon had changed, and it had very much.

Under King Dendup rule once again, the planet had a celebration the next day which lasted until late at night; it was announced that night by the King that it would be a yearly thing to celebrate their freedom. The people were more lviely as they didn’t live in fear anymore and children were finally allowed to run around and play in the open, not having to worry about droids finding them. The vegetation had grown increasingly and no one longer starved, the women were also safe once again, while under Sanjay’s rule had to hide as he wanted a wife and female slaves to do his bidding. 

The Rebels that made this happen were hailed as heroes, given respect by all on the planet and treated with gifts. They formed an academy to teach the people how to defend themselves, protect and attack enemies. When graduated they would go into the army where they would receive more training, and would be the first to be on the front lines of a war, should they happen to have one again. 

Ahsoka was happy for Lux and his planet, no longer did they hide and live in fear, now they can walk in their cities and enjoy their time out in the open. Now that they’re part of the Republic, they can get more service for their planet and have more say in it, they will have the support they desperately needed before, and Ahsoka would make sure Onderon would get it; Jedi or not.

Lux leads her down a different path from the main town, it’s secluded when a path starts to appear beneath their feet and the bushes and trees grow, soon a building came into view to what Ahsoka came to know was a mansion. Like all mansions it was huge, coloured in a gorgeous silver with four large pillars at the entrance, from the ground to the roof. It has four main windows, two on each side, top and bottom; three smaller ones in the middle at the top and two more on the boot, one at the side of the large black front door. It had a a large garden out front filled with lush green grass, bushes, trees and colourful plants. 

All in all the house was beautiful, and she wondered why Lux led her here.

“I live here.” He said to her unspoken question, she turned to him with wide eyes.

“Here?” She looked back at the housing, up and down before turning back to the young man beside her. “Wow. How did you manage?”

“When the King appointed me as Senator, he gave me this as a gift.”

“Isn’t it a bit big for one person?”

“That’s what I said.” He nodded. “But the King said that it would be perfect for...when I start a family.” He blushed a bit as did Ahsoka, however he turned to her and held out his hand. She stared at it before looking back at him, nodding she took his hand, their fingers slowly intertwined.

He led her inside and once again became amazed, the silver continued inside of the house and the furniture was white; it all contrasted well with the addition of coloured objects around.

The front door led them to the open hallway where the lounge was, it was huge and had two large white sofa’s opposite each other, white chairs on either side and a table in the middle. There was a fire place already lit and spreading warmth throughout the house, there was more furniture around but the one thing that made Ahsoka halt was the painting above the fireplace. 

It was of the Bonteri family, there was his mother Mina, his father and Lux himself but younger then when she first met him. Ahsoka only ever heard one thing about Lux’s father and that was his death, she didn’t really know much about the man but never pushed on it. Looking at the portrait she saw just how much Lux looked like him.

Lux noticed her starting at it and said, “It was from our family house here on Onderon, we managed to salvage it after the house burned down.”

“Burnt down?” She repeated in shock, Lux sighed.

“When Sanjay became ruler and after my arrival here, he found out that I was Mina’s son and part of the rebels. To teach me a lesson he burnt it down, me and the rebels managed to get some things out of there, but this…” He looked back up at the painting with longing in his eyes, “This was the one thing I wanted saved then anything else, and fortunately we did it.”

“I’m...I’m so sorry Lux.” She understood his feelings, by Force she did. But she didn’t want to talk about it and seem selfish, so she didn’t and kept it. She’ll tell him later - soon maybe.

“Thank you Ahsoka, having you here really makes it better, especially when your beside me.”

Suddenly she was aware that they were standing very close to each other, their eyes locking onto each other. She released a small gasp as Lux tugs her closer, her hand holding his waist, his on the back of her neck. They forget about the world around them as they lean in, eyes closing as their lips finally touch.

It was small at first, just scraping the service before they adventured more. Lux’s hand goes towards her cheeks and her hands wrap under his shoulders, his free hand wraps around her waist; holding like he doesn’t want her to go.

She makes a small whimper as she feels his tongue on her bottom lip, she knows what he’s asking and she lets him. She moans as the kiss deepens and her fingers deep into his cape, Lux returns the gesture as the hand on her waist tightens, his other hand caressing the back of her neck. She had felt his hands in gloves before, but for some reason they felt different, they made her want more of him and Force did she want more. 

“...Ahsoka…” he whispers against her lips and she shudders, who knew the whisper of her name on his lips could make her feel this way. 

He drew back and opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden his front door opened, followed by footsteps. The two quickly drew apart and fixed themselves before the intruder came into view.

“Hey Lux! I was coming to see- Ahsoka?” The intruder - a girl looked at her in surprise. Ahsoka could feel it in her, but she knew this girl, so when she felt anger and jealousy wave over her; she wasn’t surprised.

She decided to be polite and answered her with a smile. “Hello Steela” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes steela DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!
> 
> i watched the new episode this morning and it hit me hard, anakin cares so much for ahsoka that all we wanted to do was to ask all bout where she's been, if she's ok etc. giving her her lightsabers, did he carry them around all this time? *CRIES* and he's still supporting and standing up for her! WE STAN!
> 
> i didn't really like the argument between ahsoka and obi-wan, they really care for each other and they're last moments together was like that? no sir i do not except. and why do both anakin and obi-wan need to go and save palaptine? there's so many other jedi that would be just as good for the job.
> 
> THE SCENE WITH THE HELMETS! I WAS IN BED WITH TEARS BECAUSE THEY MISSED AND LOVE HER SO MUCH!
> 
> ahsoka and rex acting like siblings once again that i almost cried in all of their scenes.
> 
> SO NO HUG??? *BREAKS*
> 
> MAUL OMG WHAT A DRAMATIC BITCH AS ALWAYS
> 
> i'm so excited yet not for these last episodes because we all know how it ends :(
> 
> BUT THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING THIS BECAUSE NO SUCH THINGS HAPPENS.


	4. first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the day goes on ahsoka and lux get closer ;)

To say Steela was surprised to see the Togruta with Lux inside his house was an understatement, she heard no announcement of her coming to Onderon and, if she did she would have stayed with Lux earlier. It wasn’t much of a secret to why the girls had tension between them, during their time in taking Onderon back, some rebels caught wind of what was going on between them and stayed out of it. They’re was some who didn’t know though it was just leaders disagreeing with each other. Saw knew what was happening and tried to have Steela focus on the mission instead of her feelings, he noticed that Ahsoka did that to herself as well; whether it was herself who decided that or was ordered by the other Jedi, he was thankful she did so.

Steela didn’t hide her jealousy very well and always glared at Ahsoka whenever Lux’s back was turned, and when he would look back she would be smiling like nothing was wrong. Ahsoka didn’t bother to give her the time of day, she was helping them take back Onderon. Despite her feelings for Lux, she tried her hardest not to let them interfere with her mission, but it was hard when the two were together, alone or not, they always had their moments which made Steela even more angry.

Right now the two girls stood across from each other in the hallway, Lux standing beside Ahsoka which already made Steela jealous. Ahsoka held back the temptation to roll her eyes, she kept being polite to the young woman despite wanting to yell at her to stop being so angry and jealous; it’s not Ahsoka’s fault Steela feel’s this way, so why take it out on her?

“It’s good you see you again Steela.” Ahsoka said with a smile, in all honesty it was good to see the girl again, no longer having fear in losing the war to get Onderon back. Despite their little tension moments Ahsoka did admire Steela’s determination and leadership, the rebels needed that as they were prone to jump in ahead without fully knowing what to do.

“It’s good to see you too Ahsoka.” Steela nodded with her own smile, a little too tight. “I’m...surprised to see you here, no one mentioned you would be coming.” She said while looking at Lux, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Ahsoka knew it was jealousy but Lux took it as Steela wanting to know what went on in Onderon, not wanting an outsider to come in and cause trouble. 

“Ah well it was a matter of emergency, we….have some things to talk about.” His cheeks hinted red, Ahsoka wanted to tease him right there.

“What kind of things?” Steela asked. Lux and Ahsoka looked at each other, having a silent conversation on keeping her off from why Ahsoka is really here. They didn’t want to tell anyone yet, it was their own personal things.

“About Onderon’s Republic with the Alliance.” Ahsoka said. It was a lie of course but real enough to get rid of Steela’s true suspicions. 

Steela raised an eyebrow at her before turning to Lux, not trusting Ahsoka’s words.

“Is this true?”

Lux nodded. “Yes. We finally managed to have some time to talk about it.”

Steela studied them for a moment, questioning whether they were telling the truth. She didn’t trust Ahsoka’s words when it came to her and Lux, just because Jedi fight to keep the peace doesn’t mean that they don’t lie. However she knew she could just in Lux - well she used to before the Jedi came to help them in the rebellion. She saw how close he and Ahsoka were and it didn’t make things better when she found out that they knew each other, that she was the reason Lux was here on Onderon. Steela liked to think that she had the upper hand because she was with him ever since he came here, fighting by his side to take Onderon back. She grew closer to him as did her feelings, surely Lux felt the same way around her right? He never talked too much of the females here except herself. She thought the two of them were getting closer, but ever since Ahsoka came it’s all gone downhill.   


“So, Steela.” Lux cut in on her thoughts, immediately getting the girl’s attention. “Why did you come to see me?”

She came to see him to spend some time with him, to get closer and act on her feelings. Ahsoka had been away for a couple of months now and Steela was the one girl close enough to him during this time, she was sure something would happen between them.

But she couldn’t say that to him right now infront of Ahsoka. “I was just doing my rounds and thought that I should pop in and see you.”

Lux smiled at her and it made her heart thump faster. “Thank you Steela, but I’m alright now.”

“I see…”

“Ahsoka and I have many things to talk about, please enjoy your rounds.”

Steela was a bit shocked that Lux would try and get her out of his own house so fast, she wanted to stay and keep him away from Ahsoka. But she was here on Jedi business so she couldn’t do that, it would set her as a bad example.

So she nodded. “I will. I’ll...see you around Lux...Ahsoka.”

They nodded and watched as she left, letting out a sigh of relief when the doors shut behind her.

“That was a close one.” Ahsoka mused as she turned to him.

“Too close.” He agreed. When he looked at her he instantly remembered the kiss they were having before they got interrupted and blushed. “Um…” He cleared his throat. “Let me show you to your room.”

She follows him up the stairs, taking in the information he’s giving her of his house as they walk before coming to a door along the hallway. When inside Ahsoka looks around the room with wide eyes, it’s very luxurious with shades of gold and white. A queen size bed with posts, a large desk opposite it along with a wardrobe, two large windows on the back wall with two large glass doors which lead to a balcony where Ahsoka has a view of the back garden; filled with lush green vegetation and beautiful coloured plants. 

“My room is just down the hall from here.” Lux tells her as they stand by the glass doors, the sunlight giving them warmth. “You can come to me anytime if you need to.”

She gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you Lux.”

He smiles at her but his expression changes, she can feel his awkwardness and the decrease in his confidence. He shifted on his feet as he fumbled with his fingers.

She asked him gently. “What is it Lux?”

He glances at her, back to the doors then finally looking back on her. His eyes cast down as if afraid to look directly at her. “I...I’m sorry for what happened to you Ahsoka.”

_ Oh _

They were in a good mood and he didn’t want to ruin it, but he wanted to talk about it and felt bad - she could feel this in him as well as his worry and concern. She’s touched by this, and it makes her feel more comfortable to talk to him about it.

“It...ok Lux.” They sit on the bed with shoulders touching, looking at her with concern as she talks. “It did hurt that it happened, and to be honest it still does. But things are getting better.” He raised a brow and she continues. “Well, basically I told the Jedi Council how wrong it was for how they treated me and they needed to get themselves sorted out, including the rules.”

“That sounds like you.” He laughs. “I’m glad you gave them a talk too.”

“More like yelling at them.” she chuckles, she plays her fingers before saying. “The rule I told them to get rid of was the attachment one.” She feels his focus heightened and his body straighten, she looks at him. “Right now I haven’t gone back to the order which makes me a Jedi no longer, so their rules don’t apply to me anymore. But now they’re working to get it removed; either way I don’t have to follow them right now, so…”

“Ahsoka.” he holds her hands and looks into her eyes. “If it’s ok with you, I will gladly be with you.”

Her breaths hitches, surprised by the sudden words despite kissing him moments ago. She stares into his brown eyes, finding comfort, love, admiration and support. Back on Onderon they were both aware of their feelings for each other, they knew how the other felt about them but because of Ahsoka being a Jedi, they could not commit. She still remembers the moment they had before she left, how close they were, holding hands a crushing hug only similar to Anakin's whenever he thought she was in danger. 

_ “I’ll wait for you.” He said with their fingers intertwined. “For as long as it may be, I’ll wait for when you can finally come by my side.” _

_ “It might take a while.” She smiles sadly at him, but he only pulls her closer, their foreheads touching.  _

_ “I don’t care. I-”. _

“I love you Ahsoka.” 

The words hit differently now, because she can finally live in them with all the happiness and freedome she desires - and finally gets to have.

“I love you too Lux.” A few tears fall from happiness, he gently brushes them away before placing his lips in hers once again. 

It was gentle, warm, relaxing - it made her feel safe as they wrapped their arms around each other. She hummed against his lips and pressed their foreheads together when pulled apart. 

“It’s getting dark.” He said, to anyone it would be a simple comment but Ahsoka knew what he meant. It was an invitation for him to leave and let her sleep, or to have the night together.

“Stay.” she whispers and he nods .

Before they knew it their clothes were off and their lips were passionately against each other once again, she lays underneath him and he worships her body, whispering sweet nothings as he kissed all over her.

They became on that night under the freedom of the night sky and the abolishments of orders. They lay in each other’s arms, slowly drifting to sleep, their story only beginning.

* * *

Ahsoka wakes up to the sun shining brightly through the glass doors and windows, using the Force she shuts them to allow herself to see, sunlight creeping around the sides of the fabric. She feels a warm body behind her and turns to see Lux, she smiles and turns her body to him. He’s sleeping peacefully and she takes in the nice view of his bare chest. Memories of the night before flood her mind making her blush, she has had the talks of sexual intercourse when she was a young Jedi, but because she was in the order she was forbidden to take part in it. She often wondered what it was like to have sex and was nervous the night before with Lux, but like the excellent gentle he is he comforted her and gave her time to get used and comfortable with everything that happened.

She’s happy she had her first time with Lux, she’s heard many women on missions talking about their time in bed and came across two types. One’s who are faithful and the ones who are not. The faithful talk about it with love and fondness while the others laugh about it, comment on the inappropriate things and compare to their previous encounters.

_ Maybe I should tell Marisie about it  _ She thought, one of her closest friends in the Jedi Temple, then with the situation with her being framed and Barris being the true traitor, Marisie became a lot closer and the two pratically became sisters. Ahsoka knew that she could tell Marisie anything that happened in her life that lives in the Jedi Temple, she had already told her about Lux and the other Padawan fully supported her. Marisie would never tell a soul or sell her out to anyone, and Ahsoka would do the same for her.

She comes back to reality when Lux groans and moves his body, his eyes slowly opening. When he see’s her he smiles and opens his arms, she took the invitation and rested against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Good Morning Beautiful.”

“Good Morning Handsome.” 

They share a quick kiss in their comfort, she softly runs a hand through his hair as he draws circles on her back. They stayed like that for a while, forgetting about everything outside of the room and the world around them.

That was until a com came through Lux’s clothes, she chuckles at his frown as he gets out of bed, reaching down to sort through his uniform before finding the com wrist. 

“What is it?”

_ “Pardon me Senator but you did not answer when I knocked on your door and I feared the worst.” _ A young female voice came over.

“It’s alright, I slept in another room.” 

“ _ Ah.”  _ The young woman sounded concerned.  _ “I wanted to inform you that breakfast is almost ready.” _

“Alright, thank you.” He ended the com and turned back to Ahsoka, who was staring at him with a smirk. “What?”

“Nothing, just like seeing your body.” He then noticed he was naked with no cover over him, normally he would be embarrassed, with right now he’s the opposite.

“I knew you were only after my body.” He teased as he leaned over her.

“Well it  _ is _ a good one.” she smirks into their kiss. Force she wants him again, if it wasn’t for breakfast being ready for them she would of continued. But she was hungry, and you should never get between a Togruta and it’s hunger.

He playfully whines as she turns away and she rolls her eyes, but she’ll give him a tease and she doesn’t bother to hide her naked body and she gets up. She can feel his eyes on her as she walks to the desk and opens her bag, getting out a fresh set of her Jedi clothing and a pair of underwear. She get’s dressed in front of him, making sure to give him a good view of her assets. She can feel his want for her and she’ll let him later today - maybe, it’s fun to tease him.

When she’s done she turns back to him and grins at his red face. “You better get ready Lux, breakfast will get cold soon.”

He gets changed into the clothes he wore the day before then went to his own room to get a fresh change of clothes, Ahsoka followed him and sat comfortably on his bed and drank in the sight of his body. She had seen it all last night but it would now always make her want to pounce and ravish him.

He comes out in a dark brown version of the previous outfit, even the cape was a shade darker. It complimented well with his skin tone and went with her outfit. 

Once done they walk out hand in hand, not bothered by the stares they get.

* * *

They had breakfast in the large dining room with a semi-long table with numerous chairs, the far wall completely glass with two large doors that lead to a patio. A young girl who Ahsoka assumed was the one who contacted Lux shows surprise when she see’s Ahsoka.

“Yolanik this is Ahsoka Tano, she will be staying with us for a while.” Lux assured her, Yolanik nodded.

“Of course sir, Welcome Miss Tano.” Yolanik bowed. “I will prepare your breakfast for this morning”

“Thank you.” Ahsoka nodded and Yolanik left. Lux pulled out a chair for her and waited till she was seated before taking the chair next to her. Yolanik comes back and places their food down before bowing and leaving the room, they enjoy their food in the warmth of the morning sun, just the two of them with a normal conversation.

Lux takes a sip of his tea before saying. “I have a meeting soon with the King, they mostly last an hour but sometimes take longer. You can go anywhere you want as long as you com in, everyone here knows who you are so there’s no restriction to where your allowed to go.”

“Of course.” Ahsoka nods. “I need to contact a few people back at the Jedi Temple anyway, I haven’t spoken to them since before the bombing.”

Lux nods in understanding. “That would be good, I’m sure they’re worried about you.”

Ahsoka chuckles. “They sure are, I’m sure I have a lot of missed coms from them.”

They finish their food which Yolanik takes away and Ahsoka walks with Lux to the door, guards for him already there, waiting to escort him to the palace.

“I’ll com you when I’m on my way back.”

“Ok.”

They hug and share a kiss before he leaves. Ahsoka watches him go before going back to her assigned room and opens her hologram, a figure quickly is shown. A woman around the same age as Ahsoka with short brown hair with braids at the top of her head, dressed in a dark purple sleeveless top, black armour under her breasts that split into three near her hips and end before her knees, black tights and dark purple metal boots. She also wore dark purple gloves from her upper arm to her two centre fingers.

_ “Ahsoka!”  _ She instantly says in a cheerful voice, which quickly became worried. _ “How are you? Where are you? Are you ok?” _

“I’m fine Marisie.” Ahsoka told her with a chuckle. “I’m in Onderon right now...I just couldn’t stay with all that happened.”

_ “I don’t blame you Ahsoka, I blame the council for betraying you. I don’t understand how they could do that and give you to the Republic! I’ve already exploded on Master Fitso, he believed that you didn’t do it and voted to not give you over.” _

“At least I know not all of the Council betrayed me.” Ahsoka smiled sadly. “But what’s done is done, You’ll be glad to know that I gave the Council a piece of my mind.”

_ “Master Kitso told me, I wish I was there to witness it all.”  _ Marisie laughs. _ “He also told me that Master Skywalker is married to Senator Amidala, Master Kenobi is in love with Duchess Satine and how they all, you and Master Plo have left the Order until they change their rules and such.” _

“Believe me Marisie I was surprised they did that, the Council called me back in to discuss the changes yesterday and they all just exploded with their secrets and decisions to leave the Order. I didn’t think my actions would cause this.”

Marisie smiled warmly at her.  _ “Ever since you were accused and proven to be innocent a lot has been going on, Jedi’s and even younglings have had second thoughts about becoming part of the Order and are thinking of leaving until they change. The group of younglings you helped with their lightsabers didn’t hide their mistrusting on the Council and how they treated you.I think they’re starting a rebellion.” _

Ahsoka laughed. “Younglings.” She rolls her eyes. “I can’t believe I started all of this.”

_ “Be proud of it Ahsoka, we needed one to finally change things going on around here and actually become peacekeepers.” _

“If you say so.”

_ “Now then,”  _ Marisie smirked _. “,you said you were in Onderon. Is it because of a certain someone?” _

“Oh I don’t know.” Ahsoka playfully said. “It could be someone’s name rhyming with Rux.”

_ “I knew it!” _

“Don’t go telling everyone! It’s new and we’re starting off good. Too good in fact”

_ “Too good?” _

Ahsoka shifted on the bed. “Well...we may have gone...a bit too far-”

_ “Holy Force you had sex!” _

“Marisie!”

_ “Sorry, sorry.”  _ Marisie laughed _. “I’m just shocked you know! Then again you two have had feelings for each other for a while.” _

“We can finally be together.” Ahsoka said. “We’ve been waiting for when we finally could, and now we can. I guess things moved a bit too fast but we’re both happy.”

_ “I’m happy for you Ahsoka. And I’m always here whenever you need me.” _

Ahsoka smiled happily at her friend. “Thank you Marisie. I needed that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fade to black smut in this chapter.
> 
> i'm still hurting over the latest episode, i don't know how i'm gonna handle it when it ends on may 4th :(


	5. calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka makes some calls, has a little talk with Yolanik and has some sexy times with Lux ;) 
> 
> WARNING: smut at the last bit of the chapter.

Ahsoka signed as she ended the call, it was a good idea talking to Marisie, the girl always had Ahsoka’s back and she couldn’t ask for a better friend. 

It was nice to hear what was happening at the Temple, she’s surprised that such a rebellion is happening within but it’s nothing harmful. Everyone had had enough of the way things were run and that enough was enough, she just couldn’t believe they started it because of her; she felt proud for such a thing.

The next call she wanted to make was to Plo Koon, the man who was like a father figure to Ahsoka. She was excited, and when he showed up on the call she didn’t hide it.

“Koh-to-ya Master Plo.”

_ “Koh-to-ya little 'Soka.”  _ he greeted warmly. _ “How was your trip to Onderon? Skywalker told me that you travelled there after you left.” _

“It was good, thank you Master Plo.” She smiled. “How are things with you?”

_ “As good as they can be.” _ He replied.  _ “Have you been told of what has been happening at the Temple?” _

Ahsoka nodded. “Marisie told me. I can’t believe something like that is happening. Because of me.”

_ “You should be proud little’ Soka, it is all for the better if the Order change their ways.”  _

“I am just sad that it took so long."

_ “As am I, but at least it is happening now.” _

They talked for a few more minutes before Onderon was brought up again.

_ “Why did you chose to go to Onderon after the meeting little’ Soka? Is there something there...or perhaps someone?” _

Her cheeks flushed. “Anakin told you didn’t he.”

_ “He might have mentioned it.” _ There was some playfulness to his tone.  _ “How did it go?” _

“Good...better then good.” She smiled sheepishly as he chuckled.

_ “I am happy for you little’ Soka.” _ He puts his hands behind his back which Ahsoka knew meant something serious was coming.  _ “I would like to meet this person, it would be nice to see the one who captured my little’ Soka’s heart.” _

“Your not going to embarrass me, are you?”

_ “Of course not.” _ He said with fake innocence.  _ “I would just like to meet them, that is all.” _

She rolled her eyes, Master Plo Koon was never good for lying, at least to her he wasn’t. Perhaps it’s because she’s one of the few people who can read and understand him without the use of the Force.

“I’ll bring him over when he can.”

_ “Good.”  _ He nodded.  _ “I’m afraid I have to go now. Stay safe little’ Soka. May the Force be with you.” _

“I promise Master Plo. May the Force be with you as well.”

After the call ended she was prepared to call Anakin and Obi-Wan but the grumble in her stomach stopped her. She was surprised by how hungry she was just a while after breakfast, but then again she was running away from the Republic in the underworld of Coruscant, she didn’t have time to eat anything during that time and focused on proving her innocence.

She followed the way she remembered to the kitchen and saw Yolanik cleaning the counter tops, she suddenly felt nervous for walking in and seeing a person she doesn’t really know. But her lessons as a Jedi have taught her to keep confidence and to not be unsettled, so she did just that.

She stepped in and caught Yolanik’s attention. “Hello."

The young girl jumped and whipped to see Ahsoka. “Miss Tano!”

Ahsoka held a hand up. “Please, call me Ahsoka.”

Yolanik looked uncomfortable. “I...I’m not sure that’s appropriate Miss Tano.”

“It is to me.”

Yolanik hesitated before nodding. “Alright Mis-Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka smiled. “That’s better.”

Yolanik gave a small smile before asking. “Is there anything you need...Ahsoka?”

“Just a little hungry, that’s all.” She replied as she scanned the room. “Do you have any meat I can eat?”

“Of course!” Yolanik smiled and put away her cloth, going towards the freezer and opening it. “Do you have a preference?”

“Anything will do.” Ahsoka shrugged, she saw Yolanik pull out some raw meat and turn the oven on. “Oh there’s no need for that.”

Yolanik raised an eyebrow as Ahsoka walked to her. “What do you mean?”

“I eat a lot of meat raw.” Ahsoka said with a wink as she took the, chuckling at Yolanik’s horrified expression. “It’s ok, Togruta’s eat a lot of raw meat, it’s healthy for us.”

The young girl seemed to relax. “Oh, ok.”

Ahsoka smiled and took a bite of the raw meat, enjoying it’s taste. She could sense Yolanik starting at her and her desire to talk to the Togruta. “What is it?” she asked kindly.

Yolanik was caught off guard before composing herself. “I...um…”

“You don’t need to hold anything back with me. Just ask.”

Yolanik took a deep breath. “Ok. I...I was wondering how you and the Senator know each other.”

Ahsoka took another bite of her meat before answering. “We met each other two years ago when he lived with his mother on Raxus. I then next met him while saving him from Dooku and Death Watch, I helped the Onderon rebels train and take back their planet from Sanjay Rash. We’ve been through a lot with each other and got close on the way.”

“Yes, it seems you two have had many adventures together.” Yolanik smiled before frowning. “Since you helped get Onderon back, I assume you met Miss Gerrera.”

“Steela?” Ahsoka questioned. “Yes I worked with her and her brother. She’s a good leader.”

“She is.” Yolanik nodded but still frowned. “Does...Does she know how close you are with Lux?”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, wondering where the young girl was going with this. “Yes she does, but she has made it known that she doesn’t like it. Except to Lux of course.”

Yolanik signed “I feared as much. Miss Gerrera has made it known to all the females here that the Senator is not an option for them, she….I think she wants him to herself.”

Ahsoka scoffed. “I think she’s taking her feelings for him a little to far.”

“I agree.” Yolanik nodded. “May I ask a personal question?”

“Of course.”

“Are you and the Senator...together?”

Ahsoka was surprised by her words and took another bite. “I assume by together you mean dating?”

Yolanik nodded. “Yes.”

Ahsoka hummed. “Well, the longer I stay here the quicker you’ll find out.”

She smirked, Yolanik was shocked for a second before chuckling.

“I see.”

* * *

After finishing her meat and a few more words with Yolanik, Ahsoka went back to her room and resumed her task of calling the people she loves.

Next was Obi-Wan, she knew he had gone to see Satine who was on Mandalore, she still served with peace after throwing Maul off her throne. Maul escaped and ran without any trails for the Jedi to find him, they were still cautious on the subject and are still waiting for news of the renegade Sith Lord so that they could take him down.

They had a nice and polite chat with the interruptions of Satine, Bo-Katan and Korkie and his friends. Ahsoka enjoyed talking to all of them and gave them good farewells before the call ended.

Next was her Master. She was most excited to see him and Padmé even just after a day. 

They both answer the call, sitting together on the couch close to each other. Ahsoka smiles as she see’s them, as they do with her.

_ “Hey there Snips” _

“Skyguy.”

_ “Ahsoka! It's so good to see you.” _ Padmé smiled happily at the young Togruta.  _ “How is everything on Onderon?” _

“Everything’s good Padmé. How are things on Coruscant?”

_ “As good as they can be.” _ She replied, Anakin jumps in.

_ “Enough about us. How did it go with the Senator?” _

_ “Ani!” _ Padmé swatted his arm making him chuckle.  _ “You should respect Ahsoka’s privacy.” _

“Thank you Padmé” Ahsoka grins. “If you really must know, me and Lux are….together.”

_ “I knew it!” _ Anakin yelled with his fists in the air, Ahsoka laughed at her Master’s enthusiasm. 

Padmé ignored her husband. _ “That’s wonderful Ahsoka! I always knew you two would get together.” _

“It couldn’t have been more obvious then you and Skyguy.”

Anakin pouted.  _ “I thought we did good in hiding it.” _

Padmé laughed and ruffled his hair. “ _ At least we know that they didn’t expose us.” _

That seemed to make Anakin better. “The clones always have our trust.”

Padmé nodded and turned back to Ahsoka. “You should bring him to Coruscant some time, we can all have dinner together.”

“That sounds nice.” Ahsoka agreed. “Just don’t embarrass me ok? Master Plo already wants to meet him.”

_ “Oh please let me be there to see him give Lux ‘the talk’” _ Anakin grins.  _ “He’ll be like ‘What makes you think your worthy of my little’ Soka?’ ‘You hurt her you will answer to my lightsaber’. No wait that’s what I’m gonna say to him.” _

“Master!”

_ “I’m kidding...mostly.” _

_ “He’s kidding Ahsoka.”  _ Padmé narrowed her eyes at him. _ “Right Ani?” _

_ “O-Of course Padmé.” _

Ahsoka chuckled at Anakin’s nervousness, they both knew better then to make her angry. 

“Good.” Padmé smiled. Ahsoka’s wrists beeped getting their attention. Ahsoka knew it was Lux coming back from his meeting and would be back soon.

“I have to go now, I’ll call you tomorrow if you have time.”

“We’ll always have time for you Ahsoka.” Padmé smiled warmly at her with Anakin nodding by her side.

“Now go see you Loverboy.” He grinned. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said her goodbyes before finishing the call.

“My Master…” she mumbled with a chuckle. It was nice seeing him happy and being able to be with Padmé without worry. She knew he got jealous when she was around other men who showed interest in her, and wanted to tell them to back off his wife. He couldn’t do that back then, but maybe now he can.

_ “I feared as much. Miss Gerrera has made it known to all the females here that the Senator is not an option for them, she….I think she wants him to herself.” _

Ahsoka signed, she knew Steela still had feelings for lux, but to get all the other females to back off him because of that? It was wrong and stupid. So what if other girls showed an interest in him? When they see him in a relationship with her they’ll back off on their own, unfortunately she has a feeling that Steela wont. 

She could care less what Steela wanted, Lux wants her and she wants him - that’s it. If Steela isn’t happy about that then tough kriff. Ahsoka wasn’t going to keep away any longer, if Steela wants to come at her then Ahsoka would get her back.

* * *

She lands on the last step of the stairs as Lux walks in, she smiles and immediately runs to him, throwing her arms over his shoulders. He catches her and wraps his arms around her waist, steadying them both.

“This is nice to come home to.” He chuckles as they pull apart to see each other.

“I missed you.” She smiles and kisses him, he had no hesitation as he kissed her back.

“I missed you too.”

“Oh?” She smirks at him. “Perhaps you can show me?”

He raises an eyebrow at her before smirking -  _ oh  _ did that have an affect on her body, she always likes his smirk, it was so devious when he was always gentle.

“Senator! Welcome back home!” Yolanik says cheerfully as she enters the room, Ahsoka and Lux quickly pull back and try to make their situation normal when looking at her.

“Thank you Yolanik.” He smiles at her.

“I have already prepared your lunches, I will bring it to you in the dining room.” She bows and leaves them alone once more.

“I guess I’ll have to show you after lunch.” The smirk comes back, she kisses his cheek and smirks back.

“We better hurry up then.”

* * *

An hour later they find themselves in Lux’s room, the Togruta laid on the bed naked and Lux devours her wet clit. She gasps and tightness the hold she has on in his hair.

“Oh Lux…”

He chuckles against her, the vibrations only causing her to whine more. 

“Kriff! I-I’m coming-” She moans as she hits her release, Lux doesn’t stop and licks up until there’s nothing left. He sits up and leans over her, kissing her passionately, letting her taste herself.

She smirks up at him. “My turn.”

She flips him over and starts to kiss over his upper body, he signs in pleasure and leans into her touch as she goes lower. 

She kneels infront of him, supporting her weight on her hands as she strokes his throbbing cock. He buckles into her hand which makes her pump him faster, one she see’s him getting desperate she sucks the tip.

“Oh kriff!” He curses and he can feel her smirk against his cock. She surrounds his cock with her mouth, her tongue dancing along the sides and licking the slit on the head. “Ahsoka!...Kriff your so good..!”

She chuckles and gives his cock a few more licks before sitting up, she holds herself over his waist and he instantly knows what to do. He puts his hands on her hips as she slowly lowers herself onto his cock, once it’s all in she leans her ass up and smacks it down.

Lux moans and leans his head back, holding onto her and she continues to fucks herself on his cock. He watches her jump up and down, the pleasure on her face with each stroke and the way her breasts jiggle. He reaches up and flips a nipple making her whimper more, he sits up and fondles one of her breasts as he sucks on the other.

Her hands thread though his hair and clings onto him overwhelmed by the pleasure. 

“Oh Force!” She moans as one of his hands goes down and rubs against her clit. “Lux-! Force you feel good...”

He chuckles. “You have no idea, just good-” He groans. “-how good you feel around my cock.”

“Tell me.” She gasps. He was surprised by last night how much she enjoys dirty talk, receiving or doing it. It also turned him on to hear and say things, Force knows what she does to him.

“It’s so wet, so warm.” He gives a hard thrust making her jump and moan louder. “My cock fits perfectly in, Force Ahsoka you have no idea.” He grunts. “You taste - Kriff you taste so good.”

“O-Oh Force.” She starts to sob. “I’m coming-Kriff!”

He starts to thrust harder and harder, their hands clinging tightly to each other as their organism comes. They ride it out as their bodies and breathing calm down, Lux gently leans back on the bed, bringing Ahsoka with him. She gently removes herself from his cock before laying on this chest, her hands under her face as he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

They kiss each other and Ahsoka signs in comfort. “You  _ really _ missed me huh.”

“You really miss me too.” He smirks back and kisses her forehead.

Ahsoka hummed against his chest. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Me too.” He smiled as he drew circles on her back.

They stay like this for a moment, in each other's arms, peaceful and comfortable.

It’s broken by Lux’s com going off. They both sign and Ahsoka laid on the bed as Lux gets up, putting his shirt back on before answering it.

It’s a voice that makes Ahsoka freeze.

_ “Well it took you awhile to answer.” _

“Sorry Steela, I was preoccupied.”

Ahsoka smirks against her pillow, should she feel this way knowing Steela has feelings for Lux? Before she would say no, but she’s not holding back anymore - so yes, it is ok to feel smug.

_ “Are you ok? You look tired.” _

“I’m fine, thank you Steela. Was there something you needed?”

_ “I just wanted to check up on you.” _ Ahsoka could hear the love in her voice and rolled her eyes.  _ “Are you free? We could go out and get something to eat? It’ll be a change from all those meetings and paperwork.” _

_ He already gets that _ Ahsoka wanted to snip but held back, still needing to hide her presence.

“Ummm,” Lux quickly glances at Ahsoka behind him, keeping her out of Steela’s view. “Not right now, maybe later?”

_ “Of course Lux.” _

He ends the call and signs as he puts the com away and leans back into bed, Ahsoka hugging from the side as he holds her once more.

“What a bad time to call.”

“Imagine if she did while we were having sex?” Ahsoka teases. “That would have been quite a shock for her.”

“Obviously.” He chuckles. “I want to tell her about us, if that’s ok with you.”

She tried to not show the amount of glee in her. “Well about four of my friends know about you and me. I only told Marisie, the rest were told by Anakin. Oh, Padmé wants to have lunch with us and Anakin and Master Plo would like to have a talk with you.”

“Is it the protective talk they’re going to give me?”

“What else would it be?” She chuckles and kisses his cheek.

“I would gladly meet them Ahsoka, and have dinner with Senator Amidala.” He smiles. “So I can tell Steela and Saw?”

She nods, “Of course. As long as you want to.”

“Thank you.” He smiles warmly and kisses her. “I love you Ahsoka.”

“I love you too Lux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i give ya'll some smut ;)
> 
> new episode tomorrow and i'm nervous for it now, my heart will be going crazy when it comes out tomorrow. I have a feeling that maul will try and get ahsoka to join him based on the three images i've seen him reaching his hand out to her, but we all know that she won't.
> 
> and that little smirk she gives him in one of the preview pics! maul you have no idea how much of a badass she is!


	6. telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka had a call with rex while lux reveals to steela his relationship with ahsoka.

The next day came the same as the previous one, waking up besides each other and giving kisses before changing into clothes. Ahsoka dressed in her Jedi outfit she wore the day before while Lux changed into a blue version of his outfit.

“It goes with your eyes.” He told her, making her blush. 

They had breakfast the same as before and they could spend more time with each other as Lux had a free day. 

Well that's what Ahsoka was hoping for before Steela invited herself in, and unsurprisingly took offence to the former Jedi’s presence. Ahsoka wanted to roll her eyes, honestly it was too early for this and she was having such a good time with Lux, and now she had to deal with a jealous girl.

Just like the last time they met, Ahsoka plastered a smile and shook hands with her. “Good Morning Steela.”

“Good Morning Ahsoka.”

“I’m surprised your here so early.” She wasn’t. “Is there something wrong?”

The dark-skinned women looked at Ahsoka up and down, giving her a little scowl. “You could say that.”

Ahsoka wanted to go at her right there and then but held herself back, it would cause a ruckus if the two started fighting.

Plus Lux entered the room and she didn’t want to see them fighting, not when he was going to tell her about his relationship with Ahsoka.

Steela smiled as the young man entered the room and immediately hugged him. “Good Morning you.”

Lux returned the hug, having received hugs from the young girl a long time. “Good Morning Steela. How has your morning been?”

“Same old, but it’s better now.” She smirks at him, Ahsoka allows herself to roll her eyes. The two weren’t looking at her so it wouldn’t start anything.

Lux raised an eyebrow at Steela as he pulled back and put on a polite smile. “That’s nice.” His eyes drifted to Ahsoka and he smiled, not the one he just had Steela and the other people on Onderon; no this was a real loving and warm smile.

It made Steela’s jealousy and anger boil. Especially when Lux walks over to Ahsoka and gives her a kiss on the cheek - wait what? Did Lux really just do that? She started at them wide eyed as they walked with wide smiles, giggles and...touches.

Her eyes must be playing her, there’s no way this was happening. But no matter how hard she refused the site didn’t change.

Why were Lux and Ahsoka acting like this?

She clears her throats to get their attention, and puts on a fake smile when they turn to her. Lux blushes and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly while Ahsoka just smirks at him.

_ Oh how much I want to wipe that smirk of her ugly fa- _

“Steela?”

“Huh?” She’s brought out of her thought to see them staring at her.

“I asked why you were here.” Lux said.

Steela focused herself on him. “Well I checked your schedule this morning and tour free the whole day, I was wondering if you wanted to have that lunch with me we talked about yesterday.”

Your the one who wanted lunch not Lux Ahsoka held herself back, many times her snappiness has gotten her into trouble, some she’s ok with and some she’s not. In this situation she would love to get back at Steela but knows it would only end up in chaos which Lux didn’t want.

Lux glances at Ahsoka and the two have a silent conversation, Ahsoka knows he would like to tell Steela about their relationship without Ahsoka there. It doesn’t hurt her and he doesn’t try to, it’s logical as he’s close with Steela and Ahsoka didn’t want to take this moment away from him.

So she lets him. “That sounds wonderful!” Ahsoka fakes a happy smile to Steela. “I’ve taken up most of your time already with myself Lux, it would be nice for you to spend some time with Steela.”

Lux catches on and nods. “I agree, we haven’t talked much now have we?”

Steela smiles at him and Ahsoka can feel the happiness at him and the smugness at her, Force Steela actually thinks she’s got one over Ahsoka. She doesn't know how wrong she is.

“Will you be ok?” Lux asks Ahsoka. 

She nods at him. “Of course. I’ve been meaning to contact my Master and Captain Rex to see how their missions are going.”

It’s somewhat the truth but Lux nods away. “Alright, I’ll see you when I come back.”

“Ok.”

As soon as Steel’s head turned she gave Lux a quick peck on his lips, starling him but nevertheless made him happy. After she waved them out she went back to her room and called Rex, by Force she missed him. She hadn’t talked to him in a while and didn’t have much time to call him the day before as she was...preoccupied with Lux.

Ahsoka managed to shake those thoughts out and rid her blush as Rex appears, she smiles instantly.

“Hey Rex.”

“Hey there kid.” He smiles at her, she didn’t know how much she missed him calling her that nickname until now. “How ya been? Onderon treating you nicely?”

She chuckles. “I’ve been good, Onderon has been very nice during my stay here.”

“You mean Senator Bonteri?” He asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

“What did Anakin tell you?”

“Everything that you told him.” Rex laughs. “You should have seen him, he was so happy that his Padawan finally got together with Bonteri, then switched to a one eighty and started ranting that he would hurt the poor boy if he hurt you.”

“That’s my master.” She smiled warmly, she always knew Anakin was protective of her which made her feel warm. She was also protective of him, nothing bad has happened yet but when it does, she won’t be afraid to bring out her fangs.

“I’m happy for ya kid, really I am. But I agree with General Skywalker, if he hurts you he won’t get away unharmed.”

“I know Rex, Master Plo has also made me aware of that.”

Rex chuckles and Ahsoka falls into the comfort sound, she misses Rex and the others back on Coruscant and wanted to see them again soon. Padmé did say that she wanted Ahsoka to bring Lux to Coruscant so that they could have a nice meal so perhaps they could do that soon.

They talk some more before the call ends and Ahsoka has some raw meat for her lunch as she sits on a chair in the back garden, taking in the calm wind and bright coloured plants; the sun adding to her good and calm mood.

Just moments after she finished her food she sensed Lux coming back, as she reached the living room his emotions hit her. There was sadness, guilt and a small layer of anger. Ahsoka immediately knew that this had something to do with Steela, what else could it be?

He entered the room and she see’s just how exhausted he is, she walks up and gently hugs him. He doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around her, head buried on her neck. She rubs his back as they stay like this for a while until he pulls away, having trouble looking into her eyes. Ahsoka doesn’t say anything and waits till he decides to talk, she doesn’t want to push him.

They sit on one of the sofa’s with Ahsoka’s hand still resting on his back, the other on his knee when he eventually decides to speak.

“I told Steela, about us.” There’s a large amount of sadness and guilt in voice which Ahsoka wants to get rid of, but waits. “She...She didn’t take it well. She asked if I was serious and when I said yes she...she got angry. Telling me that it was wrong, that you were using a Jedi mind trick to make me fall in love with you which I know is a lie. Then she told me that she had feelings for me, and thought that me and her would be together….She hates the thought of us two together, and told me because of your a Jedi that it was forbidden for them to have romantic attachments. When I told her they were changing she accused me of lying and then….”

His fists clenched into the fabric of his trousers. “And then she kissed me.”

Ahsoka's eyes widened and Lux kept going. “I pushed her off immediately but she kept telling me that she was the one for me, I didn’t believe her of course because it’s you who’s the one for me Ahsoka.”

He gives her a small smile which she returns and hugs him, he signs and leans into her touch. Her heart breaks for him for having to deal with this, she’s angry at what Steela has done and wants nothing more then to find her and show her not to hurt Lux like that.

“I’m sorry Ahsoka.” His body started to shake and his voice started to break, she could see the tears slowly forming. “I’m sorry-”

“Hey,” She says quietly and gently. “It’s not your fault Lux, you're no way in the wrong. You have nothing to apologise for.”

He gasps to contain himself, she turns his face to her and gently wipes away his tears.

“I love you Lux Bonteri, and that will never change. You will always have me and I will always be at your side until death. Even when I become one with the Force, I will always be with you. So please, don’t apologise for things that aren’t your fault.”

“...Ahsoka.” He rubs his eyes and stares at her lovely. “I don’t deserve you.”

She smiles at him. “Yes you do.”

They kiss and it’s different from the ones they had before. It’s comforting, soft, gentle, safe, full of their love for each other.

He hold her close to him as afraid to let go, Ahsoka sinks into his arms and wraps her arms around him, listening to his heartbeat.

“How about we leave here for a bit?” She asks after moments of silence. She sits up and looks at his confused face. “It’ll give you a bit of fresh air from here, Padmé wants to see you and have dinner with us. You can stay it’s business with the Republic and come to Coruscant with me.” 

He is silent for a moment and Ahsoka doesn’t pry, she wants him to make this decision and feel comfortable with it.

A few moments later he nods at her with a smile, a real one.

“Ok, let’s go to Coruscant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I HAD A LITTLE TROUBLE WITH MOTIVATION BUT I'M BACK.
> 
> the last chapter was before "the phantom apprentice" and boy did a lot of stuff happen.
> 
> maul knows about the changes that are happening including anakin becoming darth vader holy shit.
> 
> i knew maul would try and recruit ahsoka but this was actually a good plan AND AHSOKA AGREED! but of course when maul revealed that he wanted to kill anakin she refused and they had one of the best duels star wars will ever have!
> 
> AHSOKA HEARING EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED WITH ANAKIN, MACE AND PALPATINE! AND IT WAS FROM THE MOVIE AS WELL.
> 
> ORDER 66 HAPPENED NO MY POOR CLONES. REX CRIED WHILE TRYING TO RESIST IT BUT THE CHIP SOON TOOK OVER. 
> 
> i really wanted her and maul to team up and fight side by side, i still have some hope for that in the last episode on monday.
> 
> THEY GOT REX'S CHIP OUT HOORAY BUT BOY DO I FEEL BAD FOR HIM.
> 
> also f u mace, don't feel guilty about you dying at all now :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've written 22 pages for this and instead of posting them all in one go, I will do it every two days. 
> 
> I hope everyone's self isolation is going well, I'm suppose to be doing uni work but here I am :)
> 
> Remember all the rules for this time and stay healthy!


End file.
